SoulLess
by halfmoon101
Summary: On a mission Lucy suddenly vanished, now it's been almost 3 years. All of Fairy Tail believes she's dead, except Natsu who's kept searching. Then one day out of the blue, Lucy appears in the middle of the guild, on her birthday. But something changed inside of her, the once shy and nice Lucy has changed into a cruel and cold-hearted Mage. Just what happened in those 3 years? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday  
**

* * *

No one talked about her, not since three years ago. And Natsu hated it, every single bit of it. He was sick and tired of people pretending she was never there, that her disappearance never bothered them. He was sick that they tried to forget about her, disgusted that everyone except him believe she was dead.

But today, everyone was reminded she was still there, somewhere in the back of there hearts. Today was her birthday.

Natsu sighed as he glanced himself over in the mirror. Well it wasn't his mirror, it was hers, Lucy's. And he was in Lucy Heartfillia's apartment room, now that she wasn't here, he paid for her rent and everything else she would need when he found her. And he swore to god he would find her.

His hand tightened his scarf making it slid down just a bit, just enough to reveal the scar, it was a vertical scratch, rough around the edges. It went all the way down from the bottom of his jaw to his left shoulder.

He quickly pulled his scarf up, but not fast enough. Suddenly the scene started to play again in front of him.

* * *

_Where did it go so wrong? He ran around in the darkness, trying to find her scent in the damp air._

_"LUCY?" He screamed, he ran around the forest, trying to catch her scent._

_It was suppose to be a simple mission, catch the burglar, but when the bastard ran from the house into the dark forest, Lucy followed right away. Natsu had told Happy to stay put in case the thief came back. Then he ran into the forest, following Lucy scent all the way into the middle of the dark forest. Then she just vanished._

_Then he finally found her scent, it was faint, blood scented, frightened and fading fast._

_Like he was running from devil himself, he ran towards her. "LUCY! If your there answer me! Please!" Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran like he never ran before, the whole forest floor flying underneath like he was running on air._

_Then he finally came to a stop and gasped. The trees that should've been there had been burnt right off the forest floor, the strangest thing was that all the trees had been burnt to form a perfect circle. It was almost ten feet wide. And in the middle was a pouch full of keys...Lucy's keys._

_Natsu ran towards the keys, kneeing down he grabbed them and held onto the pouch tight. A snapping sound caught his attention, he quickly turned around, praying to god that it was his Lucy._

_He didn't have a chance to look at what attack him before it hit him in the face, literally. They tumbled downward, Natsu felt his scarf come loose and finally fall off. They kept tumbling down until his back hit a tree._

_Then it started to claw at him, one of its claws slashed its way down his jaw and across his chest until reached his arm. Natsu grunted and pushed the thing of with all his might._

_He sprang up and back up, ready to hit the thing that attack him. But when he cleared the blood from his eyes, there was nothing there._

_A growl came from his left side and before he could even figure out what the hell was happening he was flung again, sharp claws digging into his other shoulder. The claw mark on his throat was starting to overflow with blood._

_He felt the thing on top of him, yet when he looked up, he saw nothing. A whistle ripped through the air, and Natsu felt the weight come off of him and disappear._

_He stumbled forward, dizzy from blood lost, and picked up his dirty scarf, wrapped it around his waist since his neck was gushing with blood. He pocketed Lucy's pouch of keys and felt his way around the forest. His eyesight was starting to get fuzzy and everything around him was getting dimmer._

* * *

Natsu pulled himself out of his memory before he could remember anymore. He quickly looked over himself once again before grabbing Lucy's keys and walking out of the apartment.

He strolled over to the guild and quietly walked inside the opened doors. After that incident, no one talked about her or even tried to remember her, except for today. The guild was absolutely silent, the only sounds were the steady breaths of people, and sometimes a quiet whisper.

Natsu grabbed a beer from the bar and silently seated himself in the middle of the guild, in the same seat Lucy love to sit in.

The master cleared his throat and stood up on the bar counter.

"As you all know, Lucy Heartfillia, a wonderful guild member and a beloved friend, has been gone now, for three years. Please, would everyone silently give a happy birthday wish?" The master lowered his head and close his eyes, everyone else follows his example.

Suddenly a burst of wind pushed everyone back, Natsu gripped onto the table as hard as he could to stay. As quickly as it came the wind stopped.

"Guys? You had my birthday party without me? Shame on you guys!" A female voice said, a very familiar voice.

Natsu looked up and gasped, his heart felt like it was about to burst.

Lucy Heartfillia, the girl that went missing three years ago, the girl he has been searching for since that day, was siting right across from him. A smile planted on her face.

"Natsu!" Lucy said perfectly calm as she twirled a lock of her blond hair between her fingers, "I missed you!" 

* * *

_**Please Review to tell me if you like it!**_

_**~Halfmoon101 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Back**

* * *

No one talked, no one could, she was there, she was back, she was alive. Natsu eyes widened as Lucy got up and started to walk around the room. "Now, I'm very disappointed in all of you, how could you just abandon me? Natsu here at least tried to look," Lucy sounded perfectly calm, she walked over to Natsu and lifted his chin with two fingers, forcing him to look into her eyes.

He gasped when he saw her eyes, one was blood red, the colors seemed to come alive, almost like fire, moving this way and that. They other eye was still just that beautiful soft brown. When Lucy saw the surprise on his face, she laughed and walked back to her side of the table. Natsu looked down at the table, still standing, something was wrong. She shouldn't have known about him looking for her, he didn't say anything yet.

Lucy turned to look at everyone, "Come on guys! Talk!" Her voice sounded cheerful, but no one spoke.

She turned towards the master, who was still on the ground in shock. "Oh Master come on! Don't be that way! Don't you miss me?" She took off one of the black leather gloves around her right hand, her Fairy Tail symbol was still there, but it wasn't pink, it was black.

Lucy pouted, "You guys are so _cold_! First you abandon me! Now you won't talk when i come back!" Lucy said joking.

Suddenly Elfman charged at her, "You're not Lucy! She's dead!" He yelled.

Lucy turned to look at him, her eyes were as hard as steel. "_Shut. Up._" She said quietly as she flicked her wrist down, instantly Elfman slammed into the ground, shattering the wood.

All the guild members gasped. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Since you all are to stupid to realize I'm _still_ here," she said putting her glove back on, "I'm leaving until you can all just wake up and see that I'm right here," There was real anger in her voice. Suddenly before she walked out the door Lucy turned around to face them, "Why can't you guys _accept_ me like Lisanna? Or is it because you realize that I'm stronger than you all now?" With that she turned around and walked out.

Natsu finally got his limbs to move, he ran to the door, but Lucy already disappeared.

* * *

The guild spent the rest of the day in silence, cleaning up the place. Natsu sat silently in the corner, glancing at the keys in his hands, Lucy's keys. Lisanna quietly came over, "Natsu..." she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. They had been together after Lucy vanished. But Natsu never spent much time with her, he was always looking for Lucy.

He suddenly stood up. Lucy! He had been looking for her, he'll find her again. "Sorry Lisanna..." he said and rushed out. Happy stepped into the door way and looked at him run farther and farther away. Happy turned around and went back in. Lucy wasn't the same and he knew Natsu could see that.

* * *

Natsu knew the place she would be, he ran right to her apartment door and knocked. After a few seconds, Lucy opened the door for him. She smiled when she saw him. "Natsu!" she opened the door even wider and dragged him in. "Thanks for keeping this place clean!" When she saw the keys in his hand, she smiled even wider.

Natsu handed her the keys and she smiled even brighter. "Thanks! Again!"

As she walked around the room to look at everything, Natsu quietly stood by the door. "Lucy what happened?"

Lucy turned around, "What?"

"You heard, what happened, where were you?"

Lucy turned around fully so she was staring right at him. Natsu backed up at the expression on her face. "Not now Natsu, I'll tell you one day, but not here or now," Lucy said coldly.

Instantly Lucy turned bright again, "So lets have lunch! You must be hungry, its my birthday after all!" She disappeared into the kitchen. When Natsu didn't follow, she poked her head back into the room, "Come one silly, with me," She said. Natsu followed slowly.

They started to make frosting and cake batter, as they did, Natsu seemed to relax, this was Lucy, his Lucy , she was back. Lucy laughed and handed Natsu a small mirror, Natsu smiled when he saw there was frosting on the tip of his nose. "Oops..." He said, Lucy took her finger and wiped it off.

"Silly, careful," She said.

That evening they had cake, Lucy and Natsu sat across from each other, Lucy and Natsu talked about all the things they missed yet Lucy never once said anything about the incident or what happened after. Natsu didn't mind, as long as she was here. Finally when Lucy looked up she gasped, "Natsu we talked until 10:00!"

Natsu looked up surprised, instantly he felt tired, he stretched yawing. "i'll go back home, Happy will miss me," As he got up to leave, Lucy grabbed his hand.

She took him to her bed room, "Sleep here tonight, you have been sleeping here for the past years right?"

Natsu blushed slightly, Lucy giggled. "Relax go to sleep," She walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled, "I'll be right back, just getting something," She said leaving the room.

After a few moments, Natsu felt too overwhelmed and tired to stay up, he took of his shoes and climbed in. In a few seconds after his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Lucy came in and turned off the lights and watched him for a while, she remember the warmth she once had felt, the sadness, the anger, the envy, but not anymore.

The truth she would never tell him was that she couldn't feel anymore, everything inside was gone. Everything was an act, a perfect act she had to keep together for him. She had been the only thing she held onto, and she wasn't ready to let go.

_Lucy, remember your purpose... _

Lucy turned around to face the voice's owner. She grinned when she saw him, he stood in the shadows, but his red eyes glowed, illuminating everything around him.

"Of course," She said coldly, "But is he here with you?"

_No...But don't get to attached to the disgusting thing with pink hair, you might have to end him... _

The voice said.

Lucy nodded. The figure turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait..." Lucy whispered.

The figure turned around.

_What is it...?_

"Send Master a message, tell him i will be the one to open the gates, i will always stand with him no matter what!" She said turning around to go back into the room. As she shut the door, she heard the figure laughing.

_He will be proud of you, after all you are his favorite little demon..._

* * *

**_Don't Forget To Leave A Review!_**

**_~Halfmoon101_**


End file.
